


王的盛宴

by leavesnight



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavesnight/pseuds/leavesnight
Summary: 存车地点





	1. 第七章

　　“英雄王，魔力的储备量还够吗？”

　　“笑话，本王神躯的魔力量岂是凡人想象得到的。”毕竟是独立完成整个圣杯召唤体系的caster，哪怕超负荷受损过也无疑是最上乘的回路。

　　弓兵仍心怀希望地问：“据你所知有什么其他快速恢复魔力的手段？”

　　“本王可以明明白白告诉你，宝库大半无法动用的情况下，没有。即便有也不是低劣的魔术回路能承受的。”吉尔加美什坦言，“伊丝塔神殿建在这么个破地方，附近连条充沛的灵脉都找不到，不过以你那可怜的回路数，躺上一整天都不见能恢复。”

　　“所以你准备怎么办？”王饶有兴致地环抱双臂等他回答。

　　圣杯召唤结束，吉尔加美什立即掐断了与所有从者的联系，从者皆由自身供魔，他与其说是以御主的身份不如说是以王的身份统帅众人。他所要做的只是将断掉的线，再度连上，那么，最便捷的方法——

　　“有人告诉我，不足之处就到别的地方去取，这便是魔术的本质。”archer斟酌道，“……能否将魔力借与我？”

　　吉尔加美什闻此言兴致缺缺地放下手说：“求欢不能更有情趣一点吗？”

　　“搞清楚场合，吉尔加美什。"archer压抑住出言纠正王的冲动，尽量客观冷静道，“选择这种魔力供给方式只是别无他法的权益之举，不含任何其他意思。

　　“交合当然是为了愉悦，除此之外还有什么别的意思? "吉尔加美什一脸理所当然。

　　“....我明白了，要用上遮蔽视线的魔术吗?想必对着粗劣的赝品也没法提起兴趣。”说实话直面英雄王对他同样是个考验。

　　王突然掰起他的下巴，仿佛头一回见他上下打量一番说:“勉强可入口。哼，按理你这种类型永远不会出现在王的菜单上。然，本王寻求灵药的旅途中，也曾陷入嚼草饮露的窘境。如今再度陷入此等境地，哪怕手头仅有把劣弓可用，以本王的魔力也驱使给你看!”

　　archer有意别开视线，强作镇定道:“既然王同意自然最好不过。’

　　王的意愿本是他计划中最大的变数，原以为要花尽心思说服对方。对方充分理解现状，省了他许多功夫，心中却并无半点轻松，反而愈发有种荒谬的倒错感。英雄王与他被困于洞窟,过往一直是敌对身份的两人，居然以这种方式重新构建起御主与从者的联系,如何不让他感到荒谬绝伦?

　　吉尔加美什顺着他的下颌滑向锁骨，手指游走的触感令他浑身僵直，对方从领口勾出一根青金石色的绳索，十分不快的语气说: “太碍眼了!随随便便被伊丝塔抓住像奴隶一-样套上项圈。”archer心头一跳赶忙叫停，绳索应声断裂,然而什么也没发生。

　　“会被这种把戏骗到的只有你了。”吉尔加美什嘲弄,他挑动archer胸口的白色绳结，摸索着解开方式，又转移注意力，手从圣骸布和皮甲的缝隙摸进去，弹性十足的胸肌有着男性的厚实紧凑，手心仿若肌肤吸附般紧密贴合，他评估:“唔，手感勉强过得去。”

　　“别做多余的事，当务之急尽快连上回路。”archer十分别扭地说，吉尔加美什正在抚触他，怪异得犹如蛇类钻入他的身躯。正如根植于人类本能对猛兽毒物的排斥，每根神经警告他危险，仿佛鳞片碾过肌肤传来的寒意，爬上了脊惟般寒毛耸立。他不清楚究竟是寒洞的冷气还是意识到这件事实本身带来的恶寒。

　　“难道你是畏俱被王疼爱的处子吗? ”吉尔加美什调侃。

　　“一般男人都不可能接受被同性碰吧。”他无奈道，换做其他人也比不上英雄王一人的冲击力大，他换了个比喻，“好比是食物过敏，哪怕对食物本身没有恶感，只要一沾口便会出现严重的过敏反应。我对王的不适反应愈演愈烈前，速战速决为好。”

　　“仅限于王的反应……有趣。”archer有不祥的预感，吉尔加美什拂过他紧抿的双唇，“想要从我这里汲取魔力的话，愉悦王吧，杂种。”

　　archer权衡了一下，选择了效率高的方法,他张口含住嘴边的手指，任由对方搅动口腔,指尖拉出透明的银丝,吉尔加美什忽见他温顺的姿态，露出了然的笑容:“想通了?…至少符合一项要求，好好体味本王赐予你的极乐吧。”

　　耳畔的低语夹杂情欲的湿热吐息，使人头皮发麻，弓兵一言不发地盯着洞窟上方的一线天光。archer胸前的白绳挂在一边，圣骸布半敞，皮甲袖口被饱胀的肌肉撑开，能窥见紧凑的侧肋肌。吉尔加美什厌倦去解他严严实实的衣服，见缝插针探索每一个可钻的空子，他很快找到因为寒气立起的乳尖,指甲掐着即便是男性也很敏感的小东西，他忍耐着不出声，与回路燃烧的灼痛相比不值一提，对方小瞧了他疼痛方面的耐受力。

　　那向来仅为赏玩奇珍宝的双手,落在这具伤痕累累的躯体上，如同撬开一个紧闭的蚌贝,或强硬或巧妙地挑逗，试图一品甘美柔软的内核。吉尔加美什勾上他内侧大腿的皮带,手指穿过下方，来回勾画着什么。设计之时根本没考虑也没必要方便去脱的礼装，一念之间即可解除，他仍心存顾虑，迟迟不肯卸下武装。

　　不料下一刻，他下半身的武装被强制解除，化作白光消散。黑色绑带留在原处紧紧勒住褐色的大腿根，回弹时没反应过来自己半裸的弓兵颤了一下，吉尔加美什玩心突发地一下下拨动，颇为自得道: “根本没神秘度的礼装在王手下形如无物。”

　　archer告诉自己不过是早晚问题，于是平复心情微愠道: “凝聚礼装也需要魔力。”

　　吉尔加美什似乎很惊异对方连这点魔力都看得上，一边手指钻进绑带下来回滑动，一边挑眉说:“丢掉的部分从本王身上取回来啊。"然后他的手忽然落空，黑色的绑带消失了，察觉到抗拒的意思，王眯起眼打量衣衫凌乱依然表情凛然的白发男人。对方起身跪立，下唇的咬痕陷得更深，男人下定决心开口:“那恕罪了。"随后把脸埋进吉尔加美什的下腹。

　　“哦?了不起的侍奉体质，没想到你那不饶人的嘴也能派上点用场。"吉尔加美什容许他出格的行为，唯一有些意外对方的服务比想象中优秀，初学者的水平却熟知诀窍，并不是一味地吸吮加入了更多舌的使用技巧。然而对方还是老样子板着脸，一点没取悦别人的自觉，或许只有这样才能说服自己?

　　王能轻易看清他人所思所想，知晓弓兵是深信结果与效率的男人，只要他认为能增加胜率的方法无论什么都能接受，自身则完全排除在考虑外。换而言之，无法容忍自身的欢愉。

　　吉尔加美什顺着脊背一路滑向腰窝，手掌隐隐感到身下躯体的颤抖，对方停了一瞬，手指坏心眼地反复围着敏感点打转。archer顿觉腰软，已不再挺得笔直，红色圣骸布的下摆贴服臀部的曲线，引人遐想。他顺势伸进腰带,揉捏饱满结实的双丘，接着是那未经开发的——

　　“咳咳咳。"archer一慌神，东西从口中滑了出去，半透明的液体大半飞溅到他的脸上。生前生后从未想过会被人颜射，他默默拭去脸上的精液，头顶上传来罪魁祸首的声音:“怎么胆敢浪费本王的魔力了?”

　　他轻喘着一直抓住吉尔加美什裤腿的双手松开,为避免和有过多的肢体接触，他没有将重心倾向对方。重伤的状态虽有补充不过杯水车薪，他支撑不住倒向吉尔加美什的双膝,刚想起身，总是干扰他的手按住他颈脖，压着他坐下，而另一只手在archer身后上下其手。

　　红色的衣摆时不时凸起，仿佛什么活物乱窜似的，他不耐地扭动身取，猝不及防像被按下某个开关。一动不动地爬伏着。再凶悍的猛兽在吉尔加美什的膝头无一不温顺，对方虚张声势也好和仅仅讨食时装乖卖巧也罢，在他眼中如同不亲人的猫,虽然那连王都敢挑衅的高傲着实恼人，细细品味也值得一采撷。

　　“吉尔……加美什。”他焦虑地唤道，“就这样，可以了……”

　　“明明咬得本王连精妙的技巧施展不开,以为这种程度便能接受王了?就当是王对处女的怜爱吧。"archer理智能接受本能难以放松，体内脆弱的一点恶意地反复戳弄，他颤抖着低吟，口中呼出白气，贴近男根由下至上舔舐。对方强撑着服务自己的姿态，也有几分可爱。

　　“想取悦王多发出点可爱的声音如何?”他伸进微张的唇用同样淫猥的动作玩弄黏滑的口腔，唾液混杂着白浊缠绕在鲜红的舌上，男人蹙眉闭眼的严肃面孔也牵扯出丝丝情色。那吝惜声音的喉舌吐出假模假样的“反正男人的声音听了不会萎掉吗”的话语。

　　“世上没有王奏不响的乐器,哪怕是张劣弓照样能弹出美妙的声响。“说罢，吉尔加美什一把抓住的领口抬起archer,他再度背靠岩壁，正对灼灼逼人的红瞳,“为何不直视本王?”

　　“就当……王的光辉对凡人过于刺激了吧。"archer苦笑,实际上他对着英雄王的脸没法投入，料想对方应当也一样，两看相厌的二人想顺畅补魔，一方得付出更多行动。可吉尔加美什者老让他分心，不知是喜欢玩弄人的恶劣本性还是男人的自尊心在作祟。

　　“所谓的英雄王过敏? "引用了他先前的说法，吉尔加美什厮磨下巴慢慢贴近，弓兵因为近得呼吸的热度都能感受到的距离，颤得更厉害了。他深吸一口气说:“冥界入口不宜久待，别磨磨蹭蹭……”

　　“唔，死气对凡人躯体的负担太重，但投入本王怀中怎么可能感到冷! "对方凑到他的腿间，搂住腰肢，使他半跨坐在腿上,冻僵的肌肤接触体温近乎滚烫。知觉渐渐恢复，察觉有个硬物抵在腿根处，他按捺住不安问道: "准备好了吗英雄王?”

　　“一切由王主导 。"吉尔加美什被抢台词而眯眼反问：“你是越慌张话越多强装无事的类型吗?干脆让你再也说不出装模作样的扫兴话，只能哀求好了。”

　　炙热的楔子打进他冷热交加的身躯，体外的寒气与体内的灼痛，因外来者的闯入而冲散了不少。他无暇顾及下意识抓住吉尔加美什的肩保持平衡，体势下落嵌进完全未涉及的深处，他吃痛地嘶了一声，又有耳语道:“无妨，大可紧紧缠住本王不放。用你的全身心来感受王吧，archer。

　　如置身波涛，archer被抬高的浪头一波波冲击，枯竭的回路中涌入含有神性的魔力，并非滋润的源泉而是暴烈的凶浪。简单粗暴不顾魔术特性差异的连接方式，仿佛知道原理却第一次实施的魔术。他不由自主地环住对方，像是这样做便能阻止体内魔力的乱来。

　　“剑的起源... 难怪本王的治疗魔术契合不上，更偏向‘物’的体质吗。“手覆上他的腹部，如同穿透皮肉直接触碰下方回路，他浑身战栗，神经被拨动的酸麻至极的感觉使他抑制不住呻吟。对方激活了他的触觉，灼烧到麻木的神经末端苏醒,他的五感前所未有的明晰，确切地认识到自己正与王相连。

　　吉尔加美什满意地观赏男人在手下如一张新弓一遍遍调试后舒张颤动，善于忍耐痛苦却缺乏愉悦的抵抗力，王乐于引导对方体味全新的快乐，没有比发掘一块处女地更令王愉悦的事，正因为从未有人踏足才会永远打上王的烙印。

　　“睁开眼，回答本王。”吉尔加美什的脸近在咫尺，黄金般灿耀每一根发丝都浸润着光辉的容颜，无疑是超越人类级别的华美，光是注目眼底的视网膜就会灼烧似的，王本身意味着震撼，archer反而不会去在意对方的长相，此刻他脑髓沸腾无暇思考，只是单单注视着眼前的事物。

　　“谁是你的统治者，你的所有人。”

　　“吉尔……加美什。”他下意识喃呢，随后脑海一片白光闪过，意思出现短暂的断片。

　　他恢复神智第一时间查看回路是否连上，接着松了一口气，他可不想一次不成再来一遍。吉尔加美什则继续撩他的皮甲，他惊骇地起身却被一把扣住，迎着对方不爽的目光说道：“既然契约已结成，没有必要再继续下去！”

　　“蠢货，哪有人死刑斩首只斩一半的脖子，做当然要做全套。”王的神奇比喻让他一时找不到反驳的话，“果实即将成熟之时叫王收手，我倒要听听你有什么辩解之词。”

　　“时间不够了，天之牛的脚程经不起王耗下去。”archer重新投影礼装，半分看不出荒唐了一番，只是掩饰不了赤红的耳根。

　　“算了放你一马杂种。”王冷哼一声，又似笑非笑地勾唇道，“反正以后总归要偿还给王的。”  
　　TBC


	2. 十四章

　　“匆匆结束的宴席总是令人不够尽兴，浅尝辄止非王的风格。”从上方传来的王的声音，忽而贴近耳边，“就由王来款待你，带你领略真正的极乐，正所谓——王的盛宴。”  
　　  
　　天之锁对没有神性的凡人，只不过是坚固点的锁链而已，他并非全无脱出的机会。然而身体意外沉重，周身的空气像是开始液化，他感到微妙的恶心与眩晕感，呼吸困难。宛如落入肉食植物的消化液，archer正如蝴蝶标本一样牢牢定于枷锁中，圣骸布蝶翼般展开。吉尔加美什没有像捆绑俘虏似的将他皱巴巴五花大绑，锁链轻率得犹如缎带穿过礼物，在他身上交错重叠。  
　　  
　　突然施加在他身上的压力来自正下方，移到他右侧的声音缓缓说：“没想到你体内‘剑’的起源，也会被本王原本用于镇压魔剑圣剑的剑台干扰，你没轻举妄动接近宝库的名剑真是明智之举——Faker刚刚肯定在想没神性天之锁奈何不了你吧，哼哼，杂种，太天真了!”  
　　  
　　手轻轻拂过他起伏的胸膛，黑色软甲化作一蓬金粉，褐色肉感的躯体展露在王眼前，青年眼罩外的半张脸咬着歪扭的嘴唇，十分不快却抑制住冒犯的话语。对方每每吐露出相反的言语，眼神总会暴露无遗，吉尔加美什对带有敌意的目光不以为然，不如说习以为常。Faker口中的虚言假语与不加掩饰的放肆眼神，两者合一令吉尔加美什格外心烦意乱，去掉其中之一，心底反倒舒服些，倘若这张惹人厌的嘴里发出令王满意的声音便更身心舒畅了。  
　　  
　　“国王大人有这个闲心把我诱骗至此只是为了……”archer话语一顿，白皙的五指陷进饱满的胸脯，打乱了他组织词语，对方狡猾道：“本王可没有骗你进来，选择踏入王之宝库的可是你哟archer。”  
　　  
　　如今身处完全由吉尔加美什掌控的地盘是他的失误，archer承认一时冲昏头脑才会同意进宝库。无限剑制收集武器全凭运气，世间总有他难以一睹的名剑，收纳所有武器起源的宝库，若说不动心是假话，以至于自制力与戒心输给了他的好奇心。他反省自己的大意，并困惑吉尔加美什为何非得将地点选在宝物库，他应当有更便捷的方法使他屈服。  
　　  
　　“哦?突然冷静下来了，发觉自己逃不了干脆自暴自弃了吗?”青年的双唇拉成平直的一条线，无动于衷的冷淡目光似乎能穿透黑布看向他的御主他的所有者，也是他的宿敌。以英雄王的性子做出任何事都不出奇，尽管情况糟糕却并非无法忍受的事，可他心头久久徘徊着不详预感。  
　　  
　　“顺便告诉你杂种，宝库内的时间流速与外界不同，无需担忧本王纵情声色耽误政事。”archer意识到事态的严重性，愣住一动不动，察觉到手下肌肉的僵硬，吉尔加美什愉悦地说，“本王不是说过吗，你总有一天会哀求本王的。”  
　　  
　　锁链轻轻振动，仿佛蛛网随着捕食者的步伐颤动，微凉的指尖在他毫无遮拦的躯体上游离，比起爱抚，更像抚摸展览架上的艺术品一样轻松写意。爱欲对于吉尔加美什是无需遮掩再正常不过的事物，正因如此，他才能知晓如何精准地撩拨他人。  
　　  
　　弓兵的神经像拉满的弦没有片刻放松，剥夺视力他只能靠触觉判断吉尔加美什的举动，无法预测下一步令他愈发警惕。手指涂抹上了什么黏滑冰凉的东西……一丝乳香萦绕在鼻尖，唇角尝到熟悉的甜味。  
　　  
　　“自己做的都尝不出来?”无论乌鲁克人民还是国王大人都喜爱的奶油蛋糕，本不该存在于史前的甜点正是他带来的，archer无意中破解了厨房奶油这么快用光的谜题。  
　　  
　　“你不是很会舔吗?杂种。”他抹过沉默不语的双唇，光润的色泽看上去更可口了些。尽管做过更出格的事，弓兵却连区区一个吻都避之不及。舌尖被紧闭的齿列拒之门外，再高超的吻技缺乏配合无法发挥，王评价道：“糟透了，明明在品味人世乐趣之一的欢爱交合，你这样不识趣甜的尝起来都是苦味了，不过加入特殊的spice（香辛料）也别有一番风味。”  
　　  
　　冰奶油刺激得立起的乳首，男性小而淡的第一性征因为反复的吮吸微微红肿，archer不理解英雄王为何对出不来任何东西的坚硬胸板情有独钟，他咬紧牙关打定主意不漏流露出一丝反应，盼望对方早点失去兴趣。他呻吟一声，伏在他身上的金发男人别具深意地说：“王的舌头可是能给樱桃梗打结。”  
　　  
　　趁着展露破绽的一刻，口腔被强行侵占，他不缺接吻的经验，然而像这般完全由他人掌控的情况少之又少，对方的味道与魔力渗透过来，唇舌燥热无比，吉尔加美什的魔力如烈酒如熔岩，既是燃料又是毒药，一触便会灼伤，他却由它驱动由它构成。即使受肉后，他的魔术回路依旧倾向于它受它吸引。  
　　  
　　他的头脑被这个吻剥离了一般，浑然不知放在他后腰的手悄然下滑，冰凉黏滑的感觉入侵体内， 恶寒窜上了他的脊背。不顾剑台对起源的压制，他极力地挣扎，盘绕四肢上的锁链当啷作响。吉尔加美什手指划过他的腰侧，腹部散发青蓝色光辉的线条延伸至脸颊，魔术回路外显昭示着所有回路激活，强行打开魔术回路产生的高热令他头晕目眩，这也使他与吉尔加美什关闭的供魔通道再度连上。  
　　  
　　腔体的热度很快融化了奶油，塞满甜腻的褐色躯体点缀着零星的奶白，与可口的肤色十分相衬。吉尔加美什满意地观赏了一会儿说：“里面相当烫啊，很辛苦吧Faker?现在向本王求饶还不迟。”  
　　  
　　archer深知对方恶劣的本性不作回复，而他看不见对方脸上愈发上扬的嘴角。  
　　  
　　“很好，本王很期待继续保持骨气到什么时候。”  
　　  
　　足上的锁链松开退到膝弯处，他能感觉到一只手推移他的大腿将他折叠成另一个姿势，对方的指腹厮磨着绑带留下的勒痕，遗憾道：“虽然你的衣服脱起来很麻烦，但本王挺中意这个设计的。莫非Faker你也有束缚起来的嗜好?”他忍不住反驳“怎么可能”便被打断了下半句话。  
　　  
　　加以润滑后进入比上一次更顺畅，也无伤痛分散弓兵的注意力，尽管这回是在遮蔽视线的情况下进行的，但他低估了对方留下的印记，仅凭声音他的脑海中便能勾勒出对方或轻浮或残忍或恶劣的笑容。不知不觉他已对他熟悉至此，archer怔怔地想。  
　　  
　　他处于半悬空的状态，全身上下向英雄王敞开，那双手仿佛技巧高超的乐人，撩拨他每一处弱点。倘若只是留驻于体肤的触摸，他尚能忍受，可其中的回路因这带有魔性的触碰而魔力翻腾激荡不已。  
　　  
　　宝库四周安置于剑台上的名剑皆在微微颤动宛如潮汐将至，达到临界点的魔力迸发，声潮亦攀上高峰，甚至有刀剑震出鞘来，而后回归平静。吉尔加美什饶有兴致地目睹这一奇妙的现象，将视线转回身下，剑台上绽开一条裂缝，相距不过一尺的弓兵狼狈地大口喘息着。无法使用投影魔术，体内注入的魔力犹如找不到宣泄口的湍流四窜回旋着，他从未想过自己现有的魔术回路能承受如此容量。  
　　  
　　忽然魔力开始回流，违背了魔高区流向魔低区的定律，将快漫出的水池一滴不剩地抽空，前所未有的饱胀后又是难以忍受的空虚，若不是受肉的状态，archer当场化作灵子消散也无不可能。身后沉重的压力忽然一轻，因为已经没有镇压的必要了。  
　　  
　　“不需要本王的魔力可是你亲口说的，弓兵。”吉尔加美什好似一位斤斤计较的债主般说，“以你可怜的魔力量，吸上一年半载都不一定能补完你用掉的量，最起码本王先收回利息。”  
　　  
　　弓兵一次次被填满而又被抽空，而英雄王总会等他清醒恢复神志时再进行下一轮，他已失去了时间观念，过去了大概一天一夜或者更多?从者的身躯很难出现饥渴感，多半是水分大量流失又魔力空虚的缘故，他干涸到了极致，令他联想到曾经被追捕他的人困在沙漠七天七夜的经历，也不比这更累。  
　　  
　　“吉尔……加……英雄王，什么都出不来了……够了……再这样下去，回路……通道承受不住。”他暗哑着嗓子说道。  
　　  
　　“这是‘要求’吗?”对方沉默，吉尔加美什一勾嘴角，“看在你最后也不肯求饶让本王尽兴一番的份上，当做奖励环节的额外赠送吧，按理说应当让本王决定停止与否的。”  
　　  
　　甘醇的液体落在他的唇边，是酒，他并非美酒爱好者也明白是难得一遇的佳酿，对方似乎很不擅长照护人，灌到他有点咳嗽——会拿酒来喂水的人本来就不能指望他多体贴。过了半刻，他感觉有什么贴上了唇，温热的酒水伴随魔力一起流入体中，微醺的脑中充满了对水源与魔力的渴望，舌头索求着甘露。锁链不知何时悄然退去，他环住对方的颈脖进一步地深吻。  
　　  
　　“更多的渴求呼唤本王吧。”  
　　  
　　白发一绺绺粘在额头脸颊上，奶油早已被他的体温液化，与体液合在一起无以分辨，两人的结合处分开后流出混杂着泡沫的液体，他浑身上下散发着甜腻的气息。  
　　  
　　“吉尔加美什……?”眼睑一轻，吸饱水重了些许的蒙眼布被卸下，对方的嘴唇落在他的眼角。  
　　  
　　“苦的。”王一舔嘴角回味道，“细细一品倒有一丝回甘。很奇怪本王如今的样子?在宝库中本王自然是最初的状态。”  
　　  
　　他睁开眼，泪膜使视野模糊，而他还是一眼认出对方，金发赤裸的男人上身深红的神纹表明是英雄王原初的模样。  
　　  
　　“怎么，被本王玉体震到话都说不出来了?既然来到了神代的乌鲁克，没见过本王真正的模样未免太可惜了。”他话头一转，若有所思道，“你见过也说不定。”  
　　  
　　“王，您在说什么呢?”王座前不敢打搅王小睡的西杜丽听见王座上吉尔加美什喃呢，小心翼翼地问道。  
　　  
　　“没事，做了个好梦呢，偶尔在偏殿休息一下也无妨哟祭祀长，Faker怎么说的来着……充足的睡眠有利于女性养容。”她感谢王的忧心，并有些奇怪看护了守卫王工作的archer为何不在。  
　　  
　　“那家伙也在休息，准备一套严实点的衣服送到本王的寝宫吧。”  
　　  
　　西杜丽心领神会地点头退下，享用完盛宴的王打起精神继续工作。  
　　TBC

*archer的冲动可以理解为在没保底的池子捞了很久，突然有人告诉你ssr任选一把，诱惑力无人可挡，但是再怎么抽出来的都是金先生  
*当然，archer也不是白进去的


End file.
